


Babyzilla

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Hajime comes home from an extended business trip to his loving husband and a very special surprise.





	Babyzilla

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

Four weeks is too long of a time to be away from home.

In all honesty, Hajime wouldn’t have taken the job in the first place if he had known it was going to keep him away for so long. He should have known better considering every big project came with the chance for hiccups and, as the supervisor, he was pretty much needed on site until everything was a guaranteed go. But the money was just too tempting to pass up—especially if he wanted to surprise his husband with that hot spring trip he’d been trying to save up for—and his omega had been very understanding when the time away had initially only been two weeks.

Tooru had still been understanding even when it increased for another week and then into two, meticulously calling every night just to check in and let Hajime relax to the sound of his voice. The alpha could hear the longing in his words though and he almost cried in relief when everything was settled and he could _finally_ make the two hour plane ride home _._

The only thing that would’ve made coming home better is if he could have met his husband as soon as he got off the plane. Sadly though, Tooru had texted him beforehand telling him he was going be too late coming home from work to get him and while Hajime definitely understood, it didn’t quell the need to have his husband in his arms the second he touched back home.

The twenty minute cab ride felt like two extra years off of his life, but the relief of pulling up and getting to the front door of the tiny home he shared with his husband was palpable.

Just being able to take in that homely smell as he opened the door—after sucking in a deep breath, calling out a happy, “ _I’m home”—_ relieved any of the lingering stress work had left him with. He could already smell Tooru’s comforting scent just from where he sat at the entrance to pull off his shoes and he didn’t hesitate to leave his briefcase by the door as he slipped on his house slippers, throwing his coat over the back of the couch and hurrying to the kitchen where he could already smell dinner cooking.

Tooru’s back is turned to him when he walks in, focused on searing what looked like fish in the pan in front of him. Hajime hardly minds, simply walking up behind him and sliding his arms around his chest, pulling the omega to him and resting his chin on his shoulder with a content hum.

His mate reaches back to pet over his hair, still pushing around the fish with his other hand. He could hear the smile in Tooru’s voice as he said, “Welcome home, Hajime.”

Hajime was sure Tooru could feel his own smile that he presses into his shoulder. “It’s so good to be home. I didn’t think I’d ever get those property disputes settled…”

Tooru pets his head again, “I’m glad you finally did. I was a day away from just going and kidnapping you to bring you back.”

The alpha laughs. “I would’ve welcomed that honestly.”

He knows Tooru’s smiling this time as the omega turns his head to the side to press a quick kiss to his head. “You’ll get your proper welcome home kiss after you go change and we have dinner together. Foods almost ready so you should hurry.”

Hajime nods, giving the omega another quick nuzzle before letting go and leaving the kitchen, grabbing his coat as he did to hang it up properly in the bedroom. He decides to skip the quick rinse off for now, figuring he could coax his mate in taking a long bath with him later. The alpha didn’t dally, grabbing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of Tooru’s sweats that just happened to be lying on the floor. They were slightly long on him, but comfortable enough that he didn’t care.

By the time he was done and heading towards the living room, Tooru already had their meal carefully set out, kneeling on his pillow and waiting patiently for Hajime to join him. It makes the alpha smile and he doesn’t waste any time taking his spot at the table, murmuring a soft ” _let’s eat”_ that Tooru quietly repeats after him.

His eyes shine the second he notices the extra serving of his favorite tofu to the side and he gives his mate a grateful smile for it. Tooru simply plops his own piece of tofu in his mouth, grinning after he chews and swallows. “Still nothing like your mother’s, but I’m really happy with how it turned out.”

Hajime shakes his head, “I’m just grateful the trouble you went through.”

The omega stares at him seriously, soft smile still on his cheeks. “You’re worth any trouble.”

Dinner is spent in relative silence after that. It’s comfortable, hearing the quiet ticks of their chopsticks, being able to glance over and see his darling husband, even cuter when he notices that lone piece of rice stuck to the side of his mouth. Hajime easily reaches over to wipe it off, bringing it to his own lips and licking it away.

Tooru blushes, adverting his eyes, “You haven’t even been home an hour and you’re already doing embarrassing things.”

Hajime shrugs, “You make it too easy.”

“Bully.”

“Love you too, babe.” And Hajime smiles as that blush furthers down the omega’s neck, probably spreading down to his chest.

“Just hurry and finish eating.” Tooru murmurs, “I have a surprise I want to give you.”

The alpha’s eyebrows raise, but he decides not to comment. Diligently digging back in as he’s told and finishing a few minutes after his husband, which is a little surprising considering Tooru rarely cleared away all of his plates.

He hops up before the omega can, stacking all of their dishes and taking them to the sink. He figures they’ll wash them later, after his apparent surprise and maybe that long bubble bath he was still very interested in…

This time when he comes back into the room, there is a lone bag resting on the table with a beaming Tooru now bouncing excitedly in his same spot. The omega grins at him as he comes to sit back down, eagerly sliding the bag over.

Hajime takes the hint and wordlessly starts shifting through the tissue paper, reaching for the bags content and making a soft noise when his hand brushes over something soft. He pulls it out and gasps immediately when he recognizes what is in his hand. “A Godzilla plush!”

Tooru’s grin stretches at his excitement and he points to the bag again. “There’s more!”

Hajime reaches in again and this time he feels that same soft material. He pulls out another Godzilla, this one being considerably smaller than the last. “You got me a mini Godzilla too?!”

The omega nods, still smiling, but Hajime can see the sudden searching look on the other man’s face. After a moment of debate Tooru tells him, “It’s a Daddy Godzilla and a baby Godzilla.”

Hajime nods excitedly. “Yeah! They are going to look so great on our shelf together! I want to go put them up there right now…!”

The alpha makes a move to stand, but he’s caught off by his husband’s sudden burst of laughter. Was him putting toys on their collection shelf really that funny?

“I had a feeling you’d be like this…” Tooru comments after a few moments, confusing Hajime even more with his bright smile. He pulls another bag from under the table. “Good thing I came prepared.”

The alpha stares at the bag. “Babe…you didn’t have to get me all this. I’m grateful, but I’m happy coming home to just you. You should save your money.”

Tooru’s eyes are filled with obvious mirth that Hajime’s still not understanding. He simply slides the second bag over to him, eyes twinkling as he does. “Just open this one. I promise you’ll understand this time.”

Hajime raises his brows again, but does as he’s told once more, reaching in and feeling for the first thing his hand can grab. He pulls out a white t-shirt this time and when he unfolds it, he gets excited all over again.

“A Godzilla t-shirt too?!” He holds it up, seeing his favorite character roaring with the red moon silhouetting behind the creature, making Godzilla look even cooler.

The writing underneath it catches his eye and immediately he’s confused again. “Daddyzilla…?”

He stares at Tooru curiously. _Is he trying to match the plush toy?_

His husband keeps smiling, seeming like he is almost being patient with him. He points to the bag again. “There’s one more thing.”

Hajime reaches in again, catching on another thing of fabric. He pulls it out carefully and blinks at it several times when he notices how _small_ it is. It takes him a few moments to realize he’s holding a little, white onesie.

“Babyzilla…” He reads aloud, admiring the tiny, almost baby like version of the iconic character that matched the other gifted shirt.

And suddenly it clicks.

He immediately drops the onesie, the thing of fabric falling into his lap over the other shirt still sitting there. His wide eyes shift to his husband who was now holding a familiar looking plastic stick in his hand, one with a little pink plus at the end on closer inspection.

“I was going to just hand you this next. I didn’t know how to be more obvious about it.” Tooru’s expression and tone are teasing.

Hajime says nothing, moving the shirt and onesie to the table so he can crawl closer, eyes still wide open with surprise. “Are you serious…?”

“You tell me.” His omega says as he gestures down to his stomach and Hajime realizes that it’s the first time Tooru’s properly turned to face him since he got home as he can now see a noticeable bulge under his shirt that hadn’t been there before he left.

“How long…?” Hajime’s hands hover of Tooru’s tiny stomach, almost like they were too afraid to touch it. Tooru easily reaches up and drags both down, placing them gently on him so Hajime could feel that definite curve.

“How long have I know? I didn’t find out for sure until a few days after you left.”

Hajime picks up his head, “For sure…?”

Tooru shrugs, “I had a feeling…but I took a test and went to the doctor to make doubly sure.”

“And you didn’t say…?”

He smiles, “I wanted you to be here in person.”

Hajime just nods lightly, still a little too speechless to comment. He could probably be upset that Tooru waited close to a month in not telling him of their little surprise to be, but honestly, upset was the last thing he imagined himself feeling right now.

The alpha was…happy; so ridiculously overjoyed that he almost couldn’t put into words. He couldn’t stop carefully cupping that tiny bump of his husband’s belly, not being able to get over the fact that there was a tiny pup growing _right there_ that was _theirs._

He feels so overwhelmed that he almost doesn’t register the tears until his husband makes a surprised noise.

“Hajime…? Are you…?”

Hajime doesn’t even bother to wipe them away, just looks up at his husband with a smile so pure and a heart so full, it feels fit to burst.

“We’re having a _baby,_ Tooru.” He tells him, as if his mate didn’t already know.

Tooru startles at his reaction and the alpha can see the way his face twists suddenly, lips pursing and eyes squinting as if he was trying to hold back tears of his own.

“You’re not supposed to _cry._ ” Tooru tells him and Hajime’s theory of him also crying only being proven further when he can hear how wet the omega’s voice has gotten.

It makes him laugh as he reaches to rub away the trail that suddenly leaks down the other man’s cheeks. “Now who’s crying?”

He laughs at Tooru’s little pout. “I’m crying because _you’re_ a big sap. This is your fault.”

The alpha removes his hands so he can reach up and carefully tug his mate into his lap, relishing in his sweet scent as Tooru nuzzles his face into his neck.

Hajime considers for a moment before saying, “If I take responsibility for this, can our child wear the ‘Babyzilla’ onesie first after they’re born?”

Tooru lets out a soft groan. “I’m already regretting telling you this way.”

Hajime hugs him tighter. “I’m going to wear my ‘Daddyzilla’ shirt proudly every day.”

The omega lets out another groan.

_“Why couldn’t you just get it with the plushies!?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tooru took the time to design baby and Dad shirts b/c he's extra and we love him for it. ♡


End file.
